Caribbean Vacation 2
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Sequel to Caribbean Vacation. Ella and friends are on a new adventure! BABYSITTING! If that's not enough, there are mysterious visitors at night and a whole lot of choas! Third person story
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the first chapter of the sequel, I hope you enjoy. This story is in third person so no one who reads it gets confused. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 1 Ella came into her room. She was very tired considering her week. She had just gotten back from the most awesome adventure from Jamaica and was babysitting the minute she came through the door.5 screaming brats and a stuck-up teen. Well that is not entirely true, Ella corrected herself, Kim is not that stuck-up and she has helped when we need her.  
  
Ella turned around only to see Robin, her friend she was rooming with, was missing. She quickly went onto the balcony, and found Robin. Robin had been spending a lot of time there lately. Ever since they left their last adventure, Robin had been down in the dumps. She left Jack, the one person who admitted he loved her.  
  
Robin sighed softly. Ella put her arm on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, I know you miss him, but we can't do anything about it right now. He has the bracelet, not Hermonie. Unless he decides to make a surprise visit, you will just have to deal and I will be behind you the whole time."  
  
A scream sounded. Right on cue, thought Ella, Gee, why did you have to pick now to pick now to start crying? Ella patted her friend's shoulder on last time. And raced off to take care of her two-year-old cousin.  
  
"Gee look who's here!" Ella exclaimed with false perkiness. Gee stopped screaming and smiled seeing Ella's face. She jumped up and down in the crib, shrieking in delight. Ella picked her up and started singing.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Soon Gee was sleeping in Ella's arms. Ella smiled satisfied and placed Gee, gingerly into her crib. Gee slept soundly.  
  
Ella quietly left the room and closed the door. Hearing the door open, she rushed to the front door.  
  
"Oh my god! It's you!" She exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed. I know, it's too short. But I want to give a cliff, so there you have it. I just want to note, below are the names and ages of the new characters:  
  
Gee- 2 year-old girl who imitates her older sister and loves her older cousin Ella (Gabby's sister, Ella's cousin)  
  
Gabby- 4 year-old girl who tries to be older and can be hyper. (Gee's sister, Ella's cousin)  
  
Steffy- 5 year-old girl who can be a bit bossy, but really knows how to have fun. (Ella's cousin)  
  
Andy- 6 year-old boy who loves to be a boy and is very sweet to the girls. (Kim's brother, Ella's cousin)  
  
Mike- 10 year-old boy who loves Lego's, TV, Videogames, and to get on the nerves of his babysitters. (Ella's brother)  
  
Kim- 12 year-old girl who can sometimes be stuck-up, but good with kids and electronics. (Andy's sister, Ella's cousin) 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2 A figure stepped through the door way. He smiled at Ella. Ella smiled back. Ella embraced him in a hug. "Ishtar, you're late."  
  
"I can't help traffic, little sister." He smiled at her again.  
  
"I'm not your little sister. We're not even related."  
  
"Oh, I know that, you just act like one and I like to tease you." Ishtar laughed.  
  
Ella made a pretend pout and swatted at his head playfully. "I missed you." She whispered.  
  
Out of nowhere came Ella's cousin, Kim. Kim stared at Ella.  
  
"Ella, Mom says you can't have boys in the house!"  
  
"I am aware of that. This is our driver for the next too weeks. Ishtar this is my little cousin Kim. Kim meet Ishtar."  
  
Kim muttered something and walked away. "Preteens, no life and non social." Ishtar laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember you used to be like that."  
  
"Yeah, right . Any way, you want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ishtar follows Ella into the kitchen. She hands him leftover pizza from dinner. Ishtar makes a face.  
  
"No real food huh?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow. I have to shop tomorrow. Want something to drink?"  
  
Ishtar nods. "Anything liquid that is cold and has sugar and caffeine is fine."  
  
Ella sighs and rolls her eyes. "You don't sleep much do you?"  
  
Ella puts a can of Coke on the table. Ishtar grabs for it. "Not really. Been driving for six hours straight. No sleep."  
  
Ella laughs. "It's great to see you again, Ishtar." Ishtar grabs her hand, with an evil grin. His hands are ice cold. As if on cue, Steffy yells at the top of her lungs. "ELLA!" Ella jumps up from her seat.  
  
"Sorry, I have to take that. The couch is all yours, for tonight."  
  
"I wouldn't think of sleeping anywhere else." He smiles.  
  
Ella rushes into Steffy's room. "Yes, Stef, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Bed-time-story?" Steffy asks timidly.  
  
"All right. How about a fairytale?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A fable?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A princess story?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A funny story?"  
  
"No."  
  
"An adventure story?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, Pirates of the Caribbean. Ok."  
  
Ella starts to tell the story. She is just at the part where Will meets Jack for the first time, When Steffy starts to snore. Ella kisses the girl on the head and leaves the room. Ishtar is fast asleep on the couch. Ella smiles and goes to check on the rest of the kids.  
  
Soon Ella is in the family room, where the boy's are staying. Andy and Mike are sitting in front of the TV, watching Alien Adventures.  
  
"Do you know what time it is ?" No response  
  
Ella picks up the remote and shuts off the TV  
  
"Hey! We were watching that!" protested Mike  
  
"Too bad! It is nearly eleven-thirty and you two are not asleep! Lights out now!"  
  
Both boys mumble in protest but turn out the lights and get into bed. Ella smiles triumphantly and leaves the room.  
  
She soon checks the rest of the house and everyone is asleep, including Robin. Before going to sleep, she locks the dogs in the kitchen for the night. Then slips in to bed a quarter to midnight.  
  
Around midnight, Andy hears some noise in the kitchen. He gets up and investigates. Three figures are in the hall. Andy is about to scream but holds it. Instead he picks up on of the dog toys. "Eat dog slime alien scum!" He yells, than heaves the toy at the middle figure.  
  
"AYE, WILL! I THINK WE BE UNDER ATTACK!!" The figure when it gets hit. The dogs start barking. Ella jumps from her bed. She rushes to the hall. She turns on the light and stops the dogs from barking.  
  
Ella looks into the hall and sees Will, Jack and Elizabeth standing in the hall. Jack looks annoyed. "I leave Tourtuga a day early and this be the thanks I get to visit me bird!"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Ella! Luv! Where be Robin?"  
  
Andy comes from nowhere. "WOW! Is that..." Ella covers his mouth. "Shush Andy!"  
  
She smiles. "Robin is sleeping. It is midnight. How did you get here?"  
  
"Ask the bracelet. I just wished to see me bird and here I am and so are Lizzie and Will."  
  
Suddenley Ishtar comes out of the living room, with a baseball bat over his head.  
  
"Who is he?" Jack and Ishtar ask at the sametime.  
  
Cliffhanger. Hope you like. This is going to be funny. Yeah, Jack is finally here. Remember to R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter, still no reviews. Come on people! Make my day! R&R! Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 3 Ella quickly ushers everyone into the living room and pries the baseball bat out of Ishtar's hands. He gives her a weird look. She drags him into the other room. "Be right back!" Ella says to her late-night guests.  
  
Ella nearly kills Ishtar trying to get him into the hall. "There's a lot I have to fill you in on." She tells him the whole story. "So that's it, and they have no idea they are made up characters in a movie, so don't tell them. I need you to take down ALL then posters down in Robin's room. It's that door, down there, and don't wake her up. Hide everything in the closet. I'll keep our guest's busy."  
  
"Ella, I don't know how you manage." Ishtar heads off for Robin's room. Ella runs back to the living room. Jack is looking at on of the books from the table and Will is looking at a lamp with curiosity. Elizabeth is sitting on the couch, very quietly.  
  
Jack looks up from his book. "This be some very interesting material."  
  
Ella nods. "I see ye finally found a man." Ella shakes her head forcefully. "He is a friend Jack, just like you and Elizabeth."  
  
Will looks at Ella weirdly. "Obviously we are in your time, Ella."  
  
"It's called the twenty-first century. Let me introduce you to a few futuristic things."  
  
She points to the CD player. "That is a Compact Disc player or CD player."  
  
She holds up a CD. "This is a Compact Disc or CD. They hold music on them and you put them in the CD player and it plays music."  
  
Ella explains a few more things.  
  
Meanwhile, Ishtar is going crazy pulling posters off the wall. He shoves everything into the closet and closes the door. He shuffles out of the room and sticks his head into the living room. Jack is laughing at a comment Ella made. "Um...Ella?" He nods his head toward Robin's room.  
  
"Right..., Jack you can go see Robin now." Jack gets up and follows Ishtar down the hall. Ishtar opens Robin's door and lets him in.  
  
Jack quietly goes up to Robin's bed. He gives her light kiss on the head. She turns in her sleep and is mumbling Jack's name. Jack shakes her softly. She moans. "Robin! Robin! Wake-up luv! It be Jack!" She slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes widen in surprise. She threw her arms around Jack. "What are you doing hear? How did you get here?"  
  
"Luv, ye be me bonny lass. I will never leave ye."  
  
Jack kisses her softly and leads her out to the hall.  
  
As soon as Jack and Robin come in, Ella stands up. "We have to make sleeping arrangements, people! My cousins will know something is up if the guys are in the same room as the girls."  
  
"She's right. That's why I propose the guys get the living room." says Ishtar  
  
Jack gives Ishtar a look. Will nods in agreement with Ishtar.  
  
"So it's decided, living room for the guys and bedroom for the girls, all right time for bed."  
  
Robin brings Elizabeth into the girl's room. Ella and Ishtar lay blankets on the furniture. Soon Jack and Will are snoring on the couches. "Good- Night." Ishtar hugs Ella and then heads off to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

People get with the program here! One review is not enough! Make my day! Review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ella! Ella! There are some strange people in the living room!" Kim shouted from the living room.  
  
Ella got up. Stupid preteens. She quickly got into the other room. Kim pointed at the strange men sleeping in her living room. "Kim. That's Ishtar, Will and Jack. They are our drivers for a few days."   
  
"Oh." Then she pranced back into her room. Ella looked over Jack and Will. Strangely enough, they were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Jack has his hair tied behind his head. Will had his hair untied and laying long. They were both totally unrecognizable.  
  
Ella slid into the kitchen. She took out the five different cereal boxes. Then took out thirteen bowls and laid everything on the table. Today is definitely a free-for-all day, Ella decided.  
  
She soon left the room, hoping to get dressed. But before she could even reach her room, she was interrupted. Gee started screaming.   
  
"Coming Gee!"   
  
Ella ran down the hall and into Gee's room. She picked Gee out of her crib.  
  
"Hello Gee!"  
  
Gee giggled. Her eyes were still read and puffy, but atleast she was smiling. Ella rocked her back and forth as she headed for the kitchen. Ella strapped Gee into the highchair. Gee fussed, but soon forgot about her highchair when Ella put some cereal on her tray. Gee played with the dry cereal and giggled when they stuck to the ceiling.  
  
Ella rushed into the bathroom and changed quickly. When Ella came back into the kitchen, Jack was holding Gee. The weird thing is, she wasn't crying. She was laughing and pulling on Jacks hair beads. He smiled at her, but then noticed Ella. Jack got up and handed Gee to Ella.  
  
"I think she likes me, the little one."  
  
"She has a thing for piracy. At least I think she does."  
  
"Now, why do ye say that?"  
  
"I sing A Pirates Life For Me all the time for her and she seems to like you."  
  
"Really now? Ye sing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, SING!"  
  
Ella was just about to sing when the rest of her cousins came into the kitchen, demanding breakfast.  
  
"Maybe later." Ella replied. She handed Gee to Jack and went to sit her cousins down. She quickly sat everyone down and passed the bowls and cereal around. There was a lot of noise. Everyone was yelling and screaming at each other. Gabby was hitting Steffy. Steffy pulled Gabby's hair. Andy was hitting Mike and vice versa. Kim hid under the table trying to avoid it all.   
  
Finally, Ella couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT-UP!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ella in surprise. "Now we will quietly finish breakfast. Then we will neatly stack the dishes in the sink. Then we will get dressed and get in the van to go to the park. Am I very clear?"  
  
Ella's cousins nodded. Soon they were all done. They quietly stacked their bowls and went to their rooms to get dressed. Jack looked at Ella weirdly.   
  
"Luv, remind me to never get on the wrong side of that temper of yours."  
  
Ella smiled at him innocently. Jack hands Gee to Ella. Soon, everyone is up. Hermonie was the last one to come in.  
  
"So what did I miss, besides the fact of our unexpected guests?"  
  
"ELLA IS A CONTROL FREAK!" shouted Jack  
  
Ella picked up a tissue box with her hand that was not holding Gee and hit Jack upside the head with it softly.  
  
"You're lucky I'm your friend and you're holding a kid that I won't hit you back." said Robin looking up from her cereal.  
  
Jack stuck his tongue out at Ella. "I'll hit you again, Jack. Don't try me."  
  
Jack pretended to pout. "Sorry, luv. But it is so fun. I can't resist."  
  
Ella made a face.   
  
Ishtar smiled. "Did I mention how cute you look when you are angry, little sister?"  
  
Everyone laughed. Ella shot him a look. "I'm not your little sister and yes, you have mentioned that MANY times."  
  
Ella slipped into the other room and turned on a Sponge Bob Square Pants video for the kids. They all for some reason have an obsession for the stupid cartoon. Ella sat Gee on the couch. Gee watched the screen with interest. "'Ponge Bob!" Gee said excitedly.  
  
"That's right Sponge Bob. Now stay here. Kimmy will watch it with you in a minute."  
  
Gee sat on the couch not saying a word. Soon, all of Ella's cousins were watching the movie. Kim watched the kids while Ella and her friends got ready.  
  
Ella played with Elizabeth's hair one last time, trying to tie it in a ponytail. Elizabeth was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt, both belonged to Ella's aunt Elizabeth. Robin and Hermonie were in the kitchen doing the dishes.  
  
"I can't believe Jack is actually here!"  
  
"He is. So believe it, Birdy." Robin winced hearing the annoying nickname Hermonie gave her on the way here.  
  
"Will you stop calling ME THAT?"  
  
"It's fun to annoy people. You should know."  
  
"I know. But I don't like to get annoyed. I like to be annoying."  
  
Hermonie sighed. No wonder only Jack understood her. They were exactly alike.   
  
Soon everyone was ready. Everyone piled into the car and they were off to the park. Ella sat in front fiddling with the radio. The kids were sitting in the back making a lot of noise. Ella finally got on to Radio Disney.   
  
"This is Radio Disney, playing the number one song 'Notice Me' requested by Melinda Jones." Said the DJ  
  
Ella squealed with delight and started to sing along.  
  
Here's a story of a girl,   
  
Living in the lonely world,   
  
A hidden note,   
  
A secret crush,   
  
A little boy who talks too much.   
  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,   
  
And when you smile I check you out,   
  
But you don't even know my name,   
  
Your too busy playing games,   
  
And I want you too know,   
  
If you lose your way,   
  
I won't let you go.   
  
[Chorus]   
  
If I cut my hair,   
  
if I change my clothes,   
  
Will you notice me?   
  
If I brighten my lip,   
  
if I say hello,   
  
Will you notice me?   
  
What's it gonna take for you too see,   
  
I want you to notice me,   
  
I'll get you notice me.   
  
Got your heart up in the clouds,   
  
Tell me when your comin down,   
  
No I don't wanna sink your ship,   
  
It's not about the scholarship,   
  
And all the friends that follow you,   
  
Tell you things that just ain't true,   
  
I'm the girl you never see,   
  
I'm the one you really need,   
  
so don't get me wrong,   
  
you better make your move,   
  
before my love is gone,   
  
tell me   
  
[Chorus]   
  
I'm not like the rest,   
  
I don't care if you're the best,   
  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,   
  
You just be who you want to be,   
  
It's all the same to me,   
  
Ohhh don't get me wrong,   
  
You better make your move,   
  
Before my love is gone,   
  
Tell me   
  
If I cut my hair,   
  
If I change my clothes,   
  
Will you notice me?   
  
If I brighten my lip,   
  
if I say hello,   
  
Will you notice me?   
  
If I cut my hair,   
  
if I change my clothes,   
  
Will you notice me?   
  
If I brighten my lip,   
  
if I say hello,   
  
Will you notice me?   
  
What's it gonna take for you too see,   
  
I want you to notice me,   
  
I'll get you to notice me...   
  
I'll get you to notice me..   
  
I'll get you to notice me...   
  
Everyone clapped after she was done. Jack looked at her weirdly. Ishtar smiled at Ella.   
  
"We're here!" Ishtar announced. Everyone piled out of the car and was ready for a day of fun at the park... 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! Keep the reviews coming! I'm glad you all like the story! I'll keep updating, if you keep reviewing, savvy? Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
All the kids head for the playground. The sitters and guests head for the bench. Ella nearly collapses on to the bench after all this morning's excitement. Gee toddles over to Jack.  
  
"'Ack!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"P'ay!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"P'ay, 'Ack, p'ay!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Gee starts whimper. Jack looks at her, with exhaustion. Gee starts screaming, so loud you can hear in down the block.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll play. Now stop cryin' little missy."  
  
Gee suddenly stops crying. "'Ack and Gee p'ayin'!"  
  
"What do you want to play?"  
  
Gee look around for a moment. "Slide!" she yells.  
  
She grabs Jack's hand and leads him to the big purple slide. Gee climbs to the top of the slide. She sits and slides down the slide. Jack looks at the slide weirdly. What is this thing? He asks himself.  
  
"Slide, 'Ack, Slide!" Gee yells to him from the top of the slide. Jack climbs to the top. This can't be too hard, a child is doing it, Jack thinks.  
  
Jack positions himself at the top of the slide. He holds on to the edges, and bumps his head on the metal pole. "Ooof!" he cries out.  
  
He lets go of the sides and slides down the slide backwards. Gee claps at the sight. "Mo! Mo!" She giggles  
  
"No! I'm not killing myself for you entertainment." Gee starts bawling.  
  
"Ella! Gee is crying!" Ella rushes and picks Gee up. Ella hums softly and Gee stops crying. Ella sits Gee on her lap and plays a game of Peek-a-Boo. Gee laughs loudly.  
  
Jack smiles, finally getting a break from the she-devil of a two-year-old.  
  
"Awww. Did Jack bump his head?" said Robin playfully, noticing the bump forming on Jack.  
  
"Yes. Jack got a big bump and would like his bonny lass to make it feel better." Jack smiles innocently.  
  
Robin smiled and kissed him gently. "Now that is somethin' I can live with, me lass."  
  
"Who wants ice cream?" yells Ella  
  
Her cousins surround her. Robin jumps up to get to Ella. "Robin, where you be going?"  
  
"Ice Cream!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
Robin grabs Jack's hand and they race to the place where Ella is standing.  
  
Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I want to end it here. See you tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. There have been lots. Thank-you, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU! Anyway, I am working as quickly as I can to write the stories, but with school coming so soon, it can be a bit hard to update. I will keep up the story. Now on with the story...

Chapter 6

Ella's cousins quickly came from all direction to Ella. Ella forked out two twenty-dollar-bills and handed them to the man at the truck, while her cousins and guests ordered.

"Do ye have any rum?"

"Jack!"

"What?!?!"

"They don't have any type of alcohol at a stand for children!"

"But Robin, rum..."

"Jack, this is the twenty-first century. They don't have taverns on every street. Get over it!"

"NOOOOO!"

Robin burst out laughing at Jack's behavior. He made a face. "They don't have pirate ships either."

Jack pretended to pout. Robin laughed harder.

"Come on everyone, time to go home!" yelled Ella. Ella grabbed some ice cream and soda to go. Then took her place in the front seat, while Hermonie and Robin strapped the two little ones in their seats.

After a little while of driving, they got home. Ella unstrapped the little ones out of the car. She gathered everyone to the gate and let everyone in the backyard. Suddenly there was a scream and Hermonie was on the ground. Hermonie had tripped getting out of the car.

Ella quickly ran towards her friend. Hermonie tried to sit up. "Hermonie, can you walk?"

"No. I don't think so." She gritted her teeth, trying not to scream. Ella and Ishtar helped Hermonie into the car. "Robin, you're in charge. Kim, give her a hand with the kids."

Ella handed Robin three twenty dollar bills. "Order pizza. Don't cook. I'll be back as soon as I can...oh, one more thing, keep your closet locked. Can't have certain children in our stuff."

Robin nodded, getting the message clearly. Ella shut the door to the car and they drove off. The kids stared at Robin. "Come on. Into the yard. I have to order dinner and things to do. Kim, will watch you."

The kids headed for the back yard. Robin, Jack, Will and Elizabeth head for the kitchen. Robin dials the phone and orders the food. Elizabeth sets the table. Will and Jack read magazines in the living room.

"How can people read this rubbish?"

"No idea, mate. Ask Robin."

Will notices the remote of the TV on the table. Will presses the POWER button and the TV snaps on.

"Whoa!"

A loud blast of music comes from the TV. "TURN IT DOWN!" yells Robin from the kitchen, still on the phone. The remote slips from Will's grasp and goes under the couch. Jack and Will dive for it. But instead clunk heads. Robin hands the phone to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, ask for three large cheese pizzas. I have to turn off that blasted thing off."

Elizabeth nodded. Robin lunged for the TV. She pressed the button, shutting the TV, off. Robin glared at Will.

"Don't ever touch the TV again. Am I clear?"

Will nodded.

Meanwhile, Ella and Ishtar wait outside for the x-ray results. The doctor comes out. He doesn't look happy.

"It's a hair line fracture. Luckily, it's not that big. It's only eighth inch long, so it isn't that bad. She won't be able to walk for at least a week. Also staying seated for a few days helps. She will be using crutches for a few days."

"Thank-you, Doctor."

Hermonie came out on crotches. She had a cast on her right leg. She smiled at Ella as if to say everything is all right.

They all piled in the car and drove got ready to drive home.

Back at the house, Robin was not exactly having the easiest time. The kids were throwing pizza. Will, Jack and Elizabeth were hiding in the girl's bedroom, trying to take cover. Steffy was putting cheese in Gabby's hair. Mike was poking Andy trying to make him cry. Gee was screaming at the top of her lungs. Kim sat out in the pool listening to music and ignoring Robin's calls for help.

Robin couldn't take it any more and hid under the table, avoiding flying cheese and soda. She heard the door open. She looked out from under the table to see Ella coming into the kitchen.

"TIME-OUT!" Ella was near insanely mad. Her cousins looked at her, scared.

"I WANT EVERYONE CLEANING UP THIS MESS NOW! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BED UNTIL EVERY PIECE OF FOOD IS PICKED UP AND THIS KITCHEN LOOKS NEW! NOW GET TO WORK!"

Jack stuck his head out the door. "I think it's safe to come out now." He whispered to Will and Elizabeth. They slowly came out. Gee was still screaming. Jack went to her room and quieted her.

Ella came out to the pool, where Kim was. Ella pulled Kim's headphones off.

"Hey!" Kim protested. Then realized who did the deed.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself, now! I am very upset with you! What is your problem? Do you want to be sent home, young lady?"

"Which question do you want to be answered?" she asked snidely

"Never mind. You are on permanent babysitting duty and clean up duty until I feel like releasing you from punishment. No TV, No computer, No CDs, No radio. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ella."

"Now get in the kitchen and clean up the mess."

Kim walked off into the kitchen. Ella followed. Robin slid out from under the table, covered in cheese and tomato sauce.

"Had a little trouble, huh, Robin?"

"Yes. Quite a bit. How's Hermonie?"

"Hair line fracture. But it's not a serious one. Very small."

"Good."

Robin headed off to her room for a long bath and clean clothes. Ella looked around, pleased with the site of her cousins cleaning. The only problem was, they would all need baths.

Ishtar finally came into the kitchen. He gave a low whistle. "This bad? We were only gone for three hours."

"Ishtar, you get the privilege of giving the boys baths."

"Oh, joy!" He said scartasically.

Ella laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

After three hours, near ten, the kids finally finished cleaning. Ella lead Steffy to one bathroom, Kim took Gabby to another one, and Ishtar dragged the boys to the last one. It took at least two hours to get everyone clean. Near eleven, the kids were all in bed, and Will, Jack and Elizabeth were asleep, along with Hermonie and Robin.

Ella sat awake, answering e-mail and video postcards. Mostly from her mother asking if she wanted to come home and how Mike was doing. Just as she finished reading her

e-mail, some put their arms around her, making her jump.

She turned to see Ishtar smiling at her. She leaned back, into his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, little sister?"

"Depends. Why are you awake?"

Ishtar shrugged. "I don't know.

"Then I don't know if I should be sleeping."

"I drink coffee and use so much sugar. Do you honestly think I would be asleep now?"

"No. Not really."

"Then go to sleep. I don't have to cook, clean, sitt, reward, punish and everything else you do. So sleep."

"Alright, you win. I'm off to bed."

Ella slide off the computer chair and headed for her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviews. You guys are really helping. This is one of those weird chapters. You might want to read it over twice.

Chapter 7

Ella sat up in bed. It was six-thirty A.M. It was raining. _Today, we go shopping!_ She thought flatly. She groaned as she got out of bed and shuffled into the shower. No one else was awake.

After a long shower, she quickly made breakfast, and got some laundry in. _I never thought this vacation would be so much work. Then again, I volunteered._

Before long, Ella's cousins had piled into the kitchen. Surprisingly, they were very quiet.

"What happened to you guys? Did aliens abduct my cousins and make clones?"

They looked at her and made faces, hearing her joke. Ishtar in, and looked surprise. "What happened? Is this not the right house I slept at last night?"

Ella laughed. "Good Morning, Ishtar."

"Morning." He smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Right." He glanced around, aimlessly. "So what's today's agenda?"

"Mall."

"That's it? I thought you could at least think of something more...more...more...fun."

"Six kids, two sitters, one driver, three guests and an injured person. What is more easier than the mall when it is raining? Please, elaborate!"

"Well, excuse me."

Ishtar grabbed some toast and left the room. Ella sighs, shaking her head and goes toward Gee's room. Surprisingly, she was not crying yet. Ella stepped into the room. Gee was sitting in her crib playing with her toys. Ella smiled, seeing nothing wrong.

"Hi Gee!"

Gee looked up at Ella and giggled. Ella picked her up and carried her into the room. Her cousins had left and were watching TV in the family room.

Elizabeth and Will sat at the table with Robin eating. "Where is everyone? How will we go to the mall?"

"Hermonie is staying home today." Said Robin.

"Jack is sleeping and I have no idea where Ishtar is ." added Elizabeth. "When I tried to wake Jack, I heard something about 'smelly socks and succotash'. What the heck he is dreaming about?"

"Still sleeping?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Let's see if he's still dreaming when I get through with him." Robin pulled up her sleeves and headed for the other room.

Jack lay sleeping on the couch. Robin poked him. Nothing. Robin poked him again. Then again, and again. No luck. Robin went into the room where the dogs were. She picked up Buttons, the smallest dog, who was a Beagle and had a habit of licking things.

She quickly came back into the other room and put Buttons on the couch Jack was sleeping on. Buttons trotted over to Jack's face and started licking his face. Robin giggled and left the room.

Soon, everyone except Jack and Hermonie were in the car and on their way to the mall. As soon as they step in the mall, Ella's cell goes off.

"Hello?"

"Ella?"

"Yea?"

"Guess who?"

"Mamorumi and Erindi."

"How did you guess?"

"Yea, how did you guess?"

"I was lucky. So, what's up?"

"We decided to cut our vacation short, too. We will be there in a few days."

"Great. See you two soon."

Ella clicked her phone. Robin gave her a look. "Yes, Robin. They are coming in a few days. So it's time to pull out the sleeping bags."

No one said anything. They spent the rest of the day at the mall.

Meanwhile, Jack, who was getting licked to death in his sleep, started waking up. "ROBIN! WAIT 'TILL I'M AWAKE, WOMAN!"

Buttons continued licking Jack's face. "STOP IT!"

Finally Jack opened his eyes not seeing his bonny lass, but a very weird dog, who liked Jack's face. "GET OFF YOU.....YOU.....ARGGGHHHHH!"

Buttons gave him innocent eyes, and then walked off. Jack sat up, wiping his face, trying to get the dog slime off.

_Stupid flea bag!_

Jack stumbled into the kitchen. No one was there. Jack spotted a note one the table. He picked it up and read it.

Jack/Hermonie,

Ella and I took the kids to the mall. Be back later. Breakfast is on the stove.

-Robin

PS

Will, Elizabeth and Ishtar are with us.

Jack put the not back on the table. He quickly gulped down breakfast. _This would be a great time to explore the house. Haven't been in every room._

Making his decision, he started at the girl's room. He slowly opened the door. Jack glanced around. Robin's closet...was...open.

Jack walked into the closet and peered inside. Jack's eyes widened at what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to school soon, that means updates far and wide. I'll try hard. But to celebrate, I'm giving you guys the gift of a new chapter. Before I forget, Happy Very Be-Lated Birthday Mu-mu! Now on with the story...

Chapter 8

After endless hours at the mall, everyone was ready to pass out as soon as they got in the door. But there was a change of plans.

The door slowly opened to the small house. Robin and Ella came in with many bags of stuff. The kids ran into the other room. Elizabeth and Will headed for their room. All of them managed to make Robin and Ella fall on to the floor. They both grabbed for the loss items on the floor.

Just as Robin grabbed the last few things off the floor, she felt something sharp at her neck. She looked up and saw Jack, pointing his sword at her neck. "Very funny, Jack. Now please move your bloody sword, so I can get up."

Jack kept a straight face, as if he was frowning. "Drop the bags."

Ella watched what was happening and stood up and got behind her friend. "Jack, what is your problem?"

"Ye heard me. Drop the bags."

Robin dropped her bags and slowly stood up. Jack pushed the sword closer. They backed up, until they were in the girl's room. Jack motioned to the bed. "Sit."

Robin and Ella sat. Their eyes were fixed on Robin's closet. It was wide open and all of Robin's Jack posters were on the floor, along with the DVD, the CD and many other things that had to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.

Jack closed the door. "Why the BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YE'S TELL ME?" He was very angry.

"WELL?"

"Jack..." Robin started

"WHAT?"

"I can explain."

"REALLY? NOW WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?"

"Jack, I ...."

"YE NEVER TOLD ME! WHAT IS YER PROBLEM, ROBIN? YE LIED!"

Jack glared at her. "DO YE REALLY THINK I'M NOT REAL?"

"No."

Jack stared at her. "I always believed you were real, Jack."

Jack's expression softened. "Could ye excuse us for a moment, Ella, luv?"

"Sure." Ella slipped off the bed and left the room.

Robin turned. "Robin, luv, look at me..."

Robin turned back. "Did ye mean what ye said? Ye always thought I was real?"

Robin nodded. Jack pressed his lips to hers. "I'm sorry."

She returned the kiss. "I'm sorry, also. I should have told you when you got here."

"Luv, I have a question."

"Sure. What?"

"I woke up to a dog kissing me instead of me bonny lass. Did ye have something t'do wit that?"

"Um,...." Robin started blushing

"Ah-ha! So you did it! Very clever! That's me lass. Almost as tricky and cunning as me!"

"Almost....?"

"I mean just as bad as when it comes to that. But a lousy drinker..."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Shut-up!"

Robin grabbed a pillow from the bed and started hitting him with it. "Help! Me bonny lass is trying to murder me with a pillow! Help!"

All of a sudden, Ella's cousins came into the room. They were fully armed with pillows and started hitting Jack and Robin with them. Ella watched from the door way, Ishtar by her side.

"OK! Break it up! Time to go to dinner! I want clean clothes and body! On the double!"

Ella's cousins left the room. Robin pulled out a new shirt and jeans. Jack stood there, as if waiting for something.

"Jack! Out! We need to change!" yelled Ella.

"But, but, but..."

"Sorry, Jack, but she's right." said Robin.

Jack pretended to pout as Ella shoved him out the door. "Blast you, Ella!" He banged on the locked door. Giggles erupted on the other end of the door.

Jack sat himself on the couch and waited. Someone knocked at the door. Jack didn't move.

"Anyone going to get that?"

No answer.

"Guess not."

Jack picked himself up and walked to the door. He opens the door. "What can I do for ye?"

"Kim, I need your Brittney CD and..."

The girl standing at the front door stopped short. She shrieked in delight.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JOHNNY DEPP!"

She shrieked again. Then ran off. Jack scratched his head in confusion. _Who was Johnny Depp?_

"Who was that?" Robin came up behind him.

"Some crazy kid."

"Right." Jack turns to Robin. He smiles seeing his bonny lass all dressed up, even if it wasn't for him.

"So where is Ella taking us tonight? Any ideas, me bird?"

"I think her boss's restaurant. The Chinese Theature. It is pretty good and has great food."

"Sounds good. But do they have rum?"

"Jack!"

"What? Can't help a man when he has been rum deprived, for many days."

Robin laughs. Jack frowns. "It's not nice to laugh at a man who has been rum deprived."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. You never know when they might do something...just...like...this!"

On his word, Jack grabbed Robin and tickled her. She shrieked with delight.

"Come on, you two, break it up. We have to go." Ella was balancing Gee on her hip and purse on her shoulder, while trying to open the door. Jack made a face and took Gee from Ella.

"Do ye always have to ruin a moment?"

"No. That's Will's job."

Jack sighed and shook his head. Why do women always have to be so frustrating? Gee pulled at Jack's hair. Jack winced with every pull.

"Does my pain entertain you, little missy?"

Gee looked at him weirdly, and then kept pulling. "Could ye please let go of me head, lass?"

Gee let go. Ella took her from Jack and strapped her in the car seat. Jack sighed with relief.

After about fifteen minutes, it was time to go. Everyone was in the car and they were on their way to the restaurant Ella worked at.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi peoples. You know the deal, read and review. Congrats to Johnny, he made the cover of Entertainment Magazine. He talks about his new movie, Finding NeverLand, which is out on Oct.22. Now on with the story...

Chapter 9

"Ella! So good to see you!" Lisa, the manager of the Chinese Theature, runs up to Ella and hugs her. Ella hugs her back.

"Nice to see you, Lisa. Where are the boys? Mike wanted to see them."

"They are washing dishes as punishment. They broke a Ming vase and got food on a customer."

"Oh."

"How many tonight?"

"Let's see....," Ella looks over her group. "Twelve, exactly."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"I give you half-off the price because you work for me. Now that comes to $50."

"No, problem." Ella hands her the money.

"Ella, how do you manage to have so much money?" whispered Robin.

"My aunts gave me a few hundred dollars each to use on my cousins. I have a lot of money."

"Oh." Robin nodded thoughtfully.

Lisa showed them to their table. "What will you be eating tonight?"

"Lo-Mein and Fried Rice sounds good. Everyone all right with that?"

Everyone nodded, except for Jack. _What the heck was Lo-Mein?_ He wondered.

"It's noodles with vegetables, Jack." Robin said as if reading his mind.

"Oh, thank ye, luv." But realized what she said. "How did ye know....?"

"I saw it on your face and I happen to know it is your first time a Chinese restaurant."

He grinned. "Me bonny lass is just as bad as me. She picks up on everything."

Robin blushed. All of a sudden, Ella's phone went off again.

"Hello?"

"Ella! We're at the docks. Can you come pick us up?

"Sure, but just to warn you, we're kind of full in the house. Unless you want the floor..."

"Anything is fine."

"We'll be their soon."

Ella clicks her phone. Questioned looks surround her.

"Lisa, pack up our food! We have to pick up Erindi and Mamorumi."

There was an ocean of groans as they all headed for the door. Lisa hands Ella the food and waves as she leaves. Everyone gathers in the car. Gee is on Ella's lap and Robin has Gabby on her lap. Now there are two extra seats for the new guests.

"Ella."

"Yes, Gee?"

"Sowng. Peas..."

"A song? What do you want to hear?"

"Raven."

"Oh. True to Your Heart. Ok."

She starts singing softly to the little girl.

Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide  
  
Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes   
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know  
  
True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
(Got to be true to your heart)  
  
Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you  
If you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light  
  
True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
(Got to be true to your heart)   
  
(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you   
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart)  
  
Girl my heart is driving me to where you are  
You can take both hands off the wheel and  
Still get far  
Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you  
  
True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies   
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
(Got to be true to your heart)  
  
When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby   
Just be true to your heart

Gee's eyes start to close as Ella finishes. They have arrived at the docks. Ella, Ishtar and Robin get out of the car and head for the boat they have to pick up the girls. Jack also tags along to get the smell of the salt air.

Erindi and Mamorumi wave from the dock. Ishtar grabs their bags, but falls over, nearly killing himself in the process.

"Need a bit of help, mate?"

Jack tries to pick up the bags, but just falls over with exhaustion. Mamorumi smirks.

"Mary Sues. You can't even carry bags."

She easily picks up her and Erindi's bags with no trouble. Erindi giggles seeing what's going on. Ella and Robin are drowning in laughter.

"Need some help?" Ella asks try to hold her laughs. Ishtar grabs her hand and steadies himself. Jack does the same with Robin's help. They all head back for the car. All the kids are sleeping. Along with Will and Elizabeth, who are in a very cute cuddling position, sleeping.

They slowly get into the car and drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, it's been awhile since I updated. I got stuck. But any way, here's the next chapter you have been waiting for...

Chapter 10

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Bless you." Ishtar came in with a tray of hot soup and tea. He kicked the door closed with his foot, and placed the tray on the bed. Ella was sick. Period. She lay in bed, feeling awful.

"I must get up. We have things to do..." Ella turned to get out of bed. Ishtar quickly pushed her back.

"No. You need to rest. I can handle everything."

Ella lay back, still not convinced.

"You don't baby-sit."

"I can easily. If you can, I can too."

Ella sighed and shook her head.

"You don't know the first thing about my cousins..."

"I have Kim. I'm sure Robin, Erindi and Mamorumi will love to help. Now don't worry you pretty head, Ella. Hermonie is staying home. Hermonie and you can watch the house. You have huge dogs. You have a security system. All you do is lock the door. Please, please, please get some rest, little sister."

Ella gave a weak smile.

"Fine, fine. Take them to the mall, again. Go to Lisa's restaurant, for lunch. Give Robin my purse. Call the house if anything is wrong. Also keep a close eye on the boys."

Ishtar smiled at her. He gave her quick kiss on the cheek, and headed out the door. Ella smiled and turned over, falling back asleep.

Ishtar quickly put everyone in the car. After many hours of toy stores, book stores and two hours at the movies, everyone was ready for lunch. Just as they were heading for the mall exit, someone yelled, "Hey it's Johnny, Orlando and Kiera! Quick, call the news!"

_Oh crap!_ Robin yelled in her mind. "Everyone make a run for the car!"

Everyone quickly ran for the car. A huge crowd was following the group. They all climbed into the car, slamming the doors. Ishtar fumbled with the keys, and then put them in the ignition. The quickly drove to Lisa's restaurant.

They ran into the restaurant. Lisa quickly showed them to a table. As the kids looked over the menu, there was yelling going on in the front of the restaurant.

"I assure you, there is no Johnny Depp here!" Lisa was yelling loudly.

There were dozens and dozens of women and girls standing in front of the restaurant chanting, "We want Johnny! We want Johnny!" over and over.

"Get out of my restaurant if you are not eating here! Out! Now!"

Ishtar, hearing all the commotion, whispered to the girls. They quickly headed for the kitchen.

Back in the front of the restaurant, Lisa was still having trouble. Finally, all the fan-atics pushed by Lisa, like a giant wave.

"Oh no! It's a tidal wave!" yelled Lisa's husband, Chan. He stood behind the counter, watching the many women trying to get into the restaurant.

All the women rushed through the restaurant.

"He's in the back!" someone yelled.

They all rushed to the kitchen and pushed open the door. There was no one in sight.

Back in the family car, the whole group was ready to go. They soon rushed off. Hopefully the fan-atics had retreated for the day...


End file.
